


Sippy Cup

by I_Dun_Care



Series: -songfics- [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BUT GOOD, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, It’s short, Josh is dead & Tyler can’t handle it, Mostly Dialogue, Suicide Attempt, This Is Sad, Tyler doesn’t love Jenna, why did my phone do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dun_Care/pseuds/I_Dun_Care
Summary: Based on Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez.Josh is dead. Tyler can’t handle it.-syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup-





	Sippy Cup

~~**_Sippy Cup_ ** ~~

 

 

 

 

 

_Blood still stains when the sheets are washed. Sex don’t sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when the lights are off. And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup._

Josh. Josh is dead.

_He’s still dead when your done with a bottle._

Tyler. Tyler’s changed.

To deal with him being gone.

He has someone new now.

He doesn’t love her though.

_Blood money, blood money. How did you afford this ring that I love honey? Just another shift at the drug company._

“Hey Tyler?”

“Yeah Jenna?”

“How are you? Really?”

“Fine.”

“I’m worried.”

“I’m fine, now can you get me another beer?”

_He doesn’t think I’m that fucking dumb does he?_

“Tyler.”

“I am fine.”

_It doesn’t matter what you pull into your home. We know what goes on inside._

“Jenna?”

“Yeah Debby?”

“I know about Tyler.”

“Oh.”

_Pill diet, pill diet. If they give you a new pill then you will try it._

“Tyler that’s enough.”

“No Jen. It still hurts.”

_If they say to kill yourself then you will try it._

“Tyler?!”

“Tyler what the hell?”

“Tyler breath!”

“Call an ambulance, Deb!”

_You got weights in your pockets when you to the doctor’s._

“Tyler eat your all skin and bones.”

“I am fine Jenna.”

_Blood still stains when the sheets are washed._

“Tyler why is there blood on the sheets?”

_He’s still dead when your done with a bottle._

“Tyler that’s way too much for a day. No more drinking.”

“I want Josh back, Jen. I miss Josh.”

_Kids are still depressed when you dress them up._

“Tyler you need to look nice.”

“I don’t need to look nice.”

_Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup._

 

”We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Tyler Robert Joseph.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If that was crappy I’m very sorry.  
> But thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> |-/


End file.
